Navajas y Galletas
by AsHely Hewlett
Summary: (Conjuntos de Drabble y One-shot) Personajes Humanizados. Flippy es simpático, cariñoso e inclusive, algo exhibicionista. Flaky, es tímida, amable y adorable. Y Fliqpy...es Fliqpy. Pequeñas historias del día a día, de este trió. ::Flaky x Flippy-Fliqpy::
1. Alivio

**_Aclaración: "_****_Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, está hecho por una fans, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. :D_**

_**Chapter:**_**_1/¿?_**

**_Alivio._**

En una ciudad donde vivían, era imposible, no escaparse de las huesudas manos de la muerte, aunque sea por una vez. Siempre llegaba y te llevaba por unos momentos hasta que nuevamente te volvía a poner en un cuerpo idéntico al tuyo a mitad de regeneración total. Era fantástico no morir nunca, a no ser de por vejez. Pero eso no significaba, que no era doloroso.

Arrugo su ceño al sentir como el alcohol limpiaba la herida de su brazo. Soltó una maldición al aire apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

―¡Uy, lo siento!¡Lo siento!― se disculpo su novia, sacando por unos leves segundos el algodón de la carne al rojo vivo.

―¡Ese estúpido de Lumpy, me las pagara!― gruño nuevamente apretando los dientes al sentir como nuevamente, el alcohol se encargaba de sacar las bacterias de la herida.

―No digas groserías― lo regaño maternalmente, mientras volvía su mirada al botiquín― Te he dicho que no me gusta que pidas aventón. Mira si un loco te atrapa― lo regaño, haciendo que él borraras por leves momentos la mueca de dolor remplazándola por una divertida.

― ¿Y me clava un vidrio en el ojo, por su paranoia. Haciendo que "accidentalmente" choquemos un poste de luz, y yo terminara con la mitad de mis órganos, en el asfalto?― rio al ver su sonrojo rojo y a la pena en sus encantadores ojos rojizos. Soltó una carcajada seca a causa de su dolor, al verla frotar con más insistencia su herida.

―¿Jamás lo olvidaras, cierto?―

―Nunca. Si con ello consigo molestarte― rio al verla como estiro la lengua como una niña pequeña.

Por unos momentos dejo su mirada juguetona para posarla sobre el ceño fruncido y concentrado de ella. Una puntada aguda lo hizo sobresaltarse en su lugar.

―Lo siento. Pero tendrás que resistir hasta que te saque este metal.― Asintió respirando lentamente, nuevamente una puntada lo hizo doblegarse ante el dolor, apartándose involuntariamente un poco de ella y de la mesa en la que tenía su brazo apoyado.

―Ven aquí, y siéntate. Necesito sacarte ese metal si no quieres que se te infecte la herida.― Maldito Lumpy y su ceguera temporal, que le hizo tirarle el camión encima, haciendo que su brazo izquierdo quede destrozado. Lo mataría, con sus dientes si fuera necesario.

"¡Maldito hijo de puta!"

Maldijo en sus pensamientos, teniendo en cuenta que si llegaba a decir semejante grosería frente a Flaky, esta le tiraría toda la botella de alcohol sobre la carne expuesta. Nunca le gustaron los hospitales, los visitaba cada vez que tenía un chequeo o cuando precisaba una píldora para su "Problemita de identidad", pero después de ello, los odiaba con toda su podrida alma. Los detestaba porque allí siempre era donde la muerte era la anfitriona.

―¿Te duele si hago esto?― pregunto su novia, tirando con una pinza el pedazo de metal. Él asintió apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

―¿No tienes anestesia o alcohol?― Borracho, ni lo sentiría. Flaky lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Ella nunca bebía más que una soda azucarada que Nutty solía dejar en su casa cada vez que venía en busca de pasteles.

Flaky lo pensó por un momento, dejando pausado sus intentos de extirpar el objeto. Era doloroso para ella verlo quejarse. Flippy era un hombre que difícilmente se lastimaba, y eso era gracias a su ruda defensa, además de su habilidad y agilidad admirables que tenía su cuerpo. Difícilmente alguien o algo lo mataba, pero los accidentes ocurrían en todos en esa ciudad, y él no podía ser la excepción. Lumpy además de ser un inconsciente, o mejor dicho un estúpido, era un imán para ellos.

Necesita otro método para que ese generoso trozo de metal no hiciera daño mientras era extraída. Trazando su mirada por alrededor de la habitación. Se concentro en ese rostro adolorido que se arrugaba al más mínimo toque con su piel.

Su mirada color rubí se poso sobre esos labios apretados. Una sonrisita coqueta rodeo sus propios labios, antes de inclinarse y deleitarse con ese sabor exótico que tenía esa boca. Los labios de Flippy, no se hicieron esperar al contestarle el beso, mientras que con el brazo sano la atraía más hacia él abrazando su cintura con fuerza. Había cerrados los ojos para centrarse en el beso, por lo que Flaky aprovecho sus movimientos torpes, para tirar secamente el trozo de metal hasta el exterior.

―¡Ahhh!― exclamo escondiendo su brazo entre su cuerpo. Ella se mostro victoriosa, mientras con cuidado atraía nuevamente el brazo herido hacia ella. Y lo vendaba con absoluta destreza. Flippy la miro con el ceño fruncido― Traicionera…

―Tenía que hacerlo…De otro modo llorarías…― Él estaba a punto de reprochar por ese hecho. Pero unos labios con gusto a fresas nuevamente cubrieron su boca, haciendo que involuntariamente soltara un suspiro aliviado. El dolor se desvanecía como por artes de magia, siendo remplazado por ese alivio rotundo que le causaba probar esos labios.

Cuando Flaky lo besaba era un alivio.

* * *

**_Tengo mi perfil, rodeado de One-shots, de esta pareja. Por lo que decidí, dejar de subirlos de a uno y comenzar a subirlos en todo un conjunto. _**

**_En si, no se cuantos capítulos puede tener. Pero serán todo un conjunto de ellos, uno individualmente de otro. :3_**

**_Besitos y abrazos a todos ustedes. _**

**_Gracias por leer! :). No olviden comentar y darme su opinión. _**


	2. Padre

**_Aclatacion: "_****_Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, está hecho por una fans, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. :D_**

**_Chapter: _****_2/¿?_**

Él recordaba pocas veces en su vida llorar. La escuela militar lo había cambiado, desde su más tierna edad, se le había enseñado a partir de golpes, que los hombres no lloran. Era una vergüenza, que lloraran. Una debilidad.

Sin embargo, él lloro, contadas ocasiones pero lloro. Cuando a sangre fría mataron a su escuadrón completo, cuando le cortaron parte de torso, dejándolo con los órganos tocando el suelo. O cuando, vio ante sus ojos como unos niños eran asesinados por sus mismos soldados, aquellos sujetos que debían protegerlos. Todas esas veces, lloro, pero no de felicidad, sino de miedo, indignación. Terror. Fueron esos factores los que causaron que su personalidad se dividiera en dos. Completando dos caras completamente distintas en un solo cuerpo.

Ahora, también lloraba. Pero la pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ese bulto entre sus brazos, lo hacía llorar con tanta emoción?

¿Cómo un insignificante, débil, e inofensivo ser. Podía hacer llorar a "El oso sanguinario", como lo denominaron en el campo de batalla?

La respuesta era concreta, y certera. Pero aun no la quería aceptar, no se dignaba a aceptar tan insignificante razón, a un hecho tan enorme. Sentía como su pecho sobresaltado, expulsaba una calidez rotunda que lo hacia sonreír como un estúpido. Sus ojos, no se podían despegar de ese niño que con una mirada opaca (ante la oscuridad que tenía en el útero de su madre) miraba sus manos regordetas como si fuera lo más importante que en su diminuta vida vio.

Una leve mata de cabellos verdes cubría su pequeña cabecita en su totalidad. Mientras que unos cachetes regordetes adornaban su rostro infantil. Se llevo una infantil mano a sus labios, besándolos con devoto cariño. Mientras volvía su atención, a la mujer que dormía sobre la camilla.

Su cabellera rojiza bañaba las sabanas blancas como si fuese una pintura exótica. Como si fuese un objeto irreal que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Un ente místico que únicamente se convocaba para retratarla sobre el plano humano. Y él, la vio, como lo más hermoso que había visto.

Tuvo que reír ante ese pensamiento. Su esposa, hacia apenas unas horas atrás, lo estaba mandando al infierno, prometiéndole que se las pagaría, por hacerle pasar tanto dolor. Si, definitivamente, lo que decía la arpía de Lammy (la mejor amiga de su mujer) era cierto. Las embarazadas, son irreconocibles a la hora de parir. Todavía sentía como las uñas afiladas de Flaky se clavaban sobre su mano, mientras esta intentaba sacar al niño de su interior.

Por fortuna él se desmayo, al ver como la pequeña cabeza de su hijo comenzaba a asomarse con lentitud. ¡Casi le da un jodido ataque cardiaco!.

Juraría que el idiota Splendid, se reiría a carcajadas, cuando viera la grabación del video y sienta como la cámara de un seco golpe sea enfocada hacia un lado de la habitación, mientras el ruido de su nuca al golpear el suelo, sea lo único que se escuche, luego de que el llanto del niño se diera a oír en toda el ala oeste del hospital.

¡Oh si, su adorado hijo, tenía una poderosa y jodida garganta heredada de su gritona madre!

―Señor Flippy, necesitamos que nos entregue el niño, para ponerlo en la incubadora― Una enfermera de corto cabello fucsia lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Receloso, y con el ceño fruncido, cubrió al niño con su cuerpo mientas miraba a esa insolente con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Quién mierda eres, tú puta de mierda, para venir a sacarme a mi hijo?― Bien, posiblemente esa inútil, no sabía diferenciar entre el más puro color ámbar, y el más claro color verde, de sus ojos pero ese no era su problema. Tenias varias armas que podía usar, si a esa cara de prostituta, se le ocurría acercársele a sacar al niño.

―Flippy. Necesitamos que el niño este un poco más en la incubadora. Es peligroso que se quede tanto tiempo afuera. Lo revisaremos, para ver si esta todo en orden. Y apenas podamos te lo devolveremos― Sniffles, el amigo de su mujer, entro a la habitación mientras garabateaba sobre una planilla con papeles. Sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto, al ver como él no se dignaba a dejar de mirar a la enfermara como si fuera una serpiente chupasangre, acomodo un poco sus anteojos, antes de mirar con una seguridad infinita al militar, que celosamente cuidaba al niño tapándolo con su cuerpo― No quieres que Flaky se entere que estuviste haciendo todo este berrinche, mientras ella no te vigilara. ¿No?― ¡Justo en el blanco!. Su amiga podía ser muy tímida, dulce, amable e inclusive sumisa. Pero cuando se trataba de hacer respetar "Su ley", era muy estricta. El solo recordar, como cuando niños golpeaba a Nutty y Cuddles, por no hacerle caso, lo hacía temblar. Hasta él en un momento de su vida recibió su castigo, al haberse burlado de su "inteligencia de niña", de una manera superior y dejando en claro que ninguna niña podía sobre pasar el nivel intelectual que un niño podía tener. Claramente, ella le hizo saber lo contrario al probarle como las leyes de Newton, funcionaban, al lanzar un cuerpo de niño lejos de un solo golpe. Y como se habrán dado cuenta, "el cuerpo de niño", claramente fue escogido con seguridad y rencor.

Entendía exactamente, porque a regañadientes, el marido de su amiga soltó a la criatura depositándola sobre los brazos de la sonriente enfermera, que gustosa lo llevo en sus brazos hacia la otra habitación.

―¡Bien, ya todo arreglado!. Dentro de media hora, se le pasara la anestesia a Flaky, no debe tardar mucho. Apenas revisemos al niño, se lo traeremos para que lo pueda ver.― Se dirigió hacia la salida viendo como el militar lo miraba como si fuese un felino astuto. Atento a cualquier movimiento por parte de él.

Sniffles, no podía negar, que en un pasado Flippy hacia que su piel se erizara como si fuera una gallina miedosa. Pero ahora, sentía como sus piernas temblaban del terror al recibir esas miradas de: _"Estoy esperando el momento exacto para clavarte algo en tu garganta. Y verte retorcer en el suelo, como si fueses un asqueroso gusano_". Si, esas palabras trasmitían los ojos ámbar de Flippy cuando estaba de mal humor. ¡Claro! Le decía a todos eso, excepto a esa mujer que lo acompañaba.

Él podía notar como la mirada del militar se dulcificaba al ver a su amiga, y eso lo alegraba. Era un alivio para él, saber que, por más que Flippy era un bipolar que un día quería matar a todos y al otro era amable como ninguno, amaba a su amiga como a nadie.

Con ese pensamiento cerró la puerta de la habitación partiendo hacia la habitación de su siguiente paciente.

Una vez que vio, al "Friki" (como lo había apodado en su mente) amigo de su mujer, se fue. Volvió su mirada a aquella doncella que descansaba en la camilla. Había dado una lucha feroz, para tener a su hijo, el hijo de ambos. Y eso hizo que la admirara y la adorara aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Sentándose sobre la camilla, acomodando su gran cuerpo al enorme lugar que dejaba su mujer en la camilla. Tomo su mano con dulzura, besándola con sus ojos cerrados. Beso esa mata de cabellos rojizos, con una ternura que hacía que casi se quedara sin aire, ante tanto amor que tenia hacia esa mujer.

―Gracias mi amor…―susurro, sabiendo que ella no lo escucharía. Pero que lo vería, una vez que despertara y lo mirara. Flaky lo leía como si fuese un libro para niños. Tan fácil, tan trasparente, que no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había caído.

Había dejado el orgullo de lado, para revelar todo su ser a esa mujer que ahora suspiraba entre sueños.

Un pensamiento, lo hizo estremecer al recordar su niñez. Él nunca conoció a su padre, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de tener una relación padre e hijo con él, debido a que cuando él nació su padre ya estaba muerto al servir al ejercito. Con tres hermanos mayores, y con su madre intentando evitar que él llevara el mismo camino trágico que su padre, él se alisto al ejército cuando apenas tenía diez años. Su infancia, su vida, su cordura, su salud, se la debía al ejército. Se la entrego al ejército.

Ahora…¿Cómo haría para entregarle un infancia digna a ese niño, si él no fue capaz de disfrutar la suya propia?

¿Cómo haría para tomar un papel, en el que él no estaba preparado?

Él era un militar, un guerrero, un titán que estaba dispuesto a matar a quien sea con tal de cumplir con su deber. Y ser padre era…todo lo contrario.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero esta vez, ni una segunda personalidad creada en su inconsciente lo salvaría. Estaría perdido.

* * *

**_Infinitas gracias a aquellos que comentaron el primer capitulo :3...Prometo contestar uno por uno a sus comentario. _**

**_Publicare el próximo en cuando, me vuelva otra idea a la cabeza. _**

**_Gracias por leer y comentar, como también agregar a favoritos o seguir este fic. Próximamente, subiré el próximo capitulo de My Protected Rebel. Y el de Maldito Destino :D_**

**_Besitos._**


	3. Helado

**_Aclaración_****_:  "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans, que desean leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada :D_**

**_Chapter: 3/¿?_**

**_Helado._**

Los veranos en esa región eran feroces, pero por fortuna, la sombra de los bosques en conjunto con esa brisa fresca que venía de las cumbres de esas montañas -cubiertas por una leve pizca de nieve que aun le daba pelea a el abrazador sol de la época- brindaban un poco de alivio a los habitantes de ese fértil valle.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde, era normal encontrarse con decenas de personas que caminaban por las calles, descansando sobre el césped del parque, o simplemente haciendo un poco de actividad física al aire libre.

Pero todas esas cosas, no era la situación de Flaky, que luchaba por no temblar de miedo al notar la mano ensangrentada del militar rodeando la suya. Su tercera cita había sido un desastre luego de que él, se volviera loco y atacara a todos los del restaurante, a excepción de ella, con el fin de comer "gratis".

Para su sorpresa, su nariz termino golpeada contra su espalda ancha, al él detenerse abruptamente y observarla por encima de su hombro. Ella temerosa, se corrió por instinto varios pasos hacia atrás, pero su agarre la hizo detenerse a solamente una distancia pequeña.

―Tengo calor―le dijo con una voz oxidada pero sin dejar de ser ronca. Ella lo observo sorprendida pero sin dejar de mostrarse temerosa.

―Po…podríamos…sentarnos…un momento….― vacilo. Para su sorpresa, él acepto su propuesta al desplomarse sobre el césped, sin soltarse de su mano, por lo que ella muy a su pesar tuvo que sentarse a su lado, observando nerviosa hacia el frente con sus músculos tensos.

Lo observo de reojo al sentirlo como bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta, y sacudía un poco su camiseta oscura.

No entendía, porque siempre traía consigo aquel traje. E inclusive cuando tenían varios grados de calor, aun mantenía aquella vestimenta que se acoplaba perfectamente con un clima frió.

―Deberías…sacarte esa chaqueta…― Murmuro, tratando inútilmente de ignorar aquellas manchas de sangre que traía consigo. El solo hecho de sentir el olor metálico que emana su cuerpo, al hacia descomponer. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabia si era, por su fobia o por la fragancia de la sustancia en si.

Se mordió la lengua al analizar bien la frase dicha anteriormente por sus labios. Al instante al analizar su frase, y darse cuenta de quién era a quien se lo decía, se arrepintió. No fue cuestión de tiempo, para que aquel militar se levantara del suelo y la observaba con intensidad. Como le gustaría que en vez de una mirada afilada y audaz, estuviese la mirada cariñosa y simpática, de la cual se había enamorado.

Estando bajo ese estado, Flippy era impredecible.

Palideció, cuando una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro –Entonces…¿Por qué no me la quitas tú?― ella estuvo tentada a correrse al ver como él acercaba su rostro hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, lo sabía, por el presente ardor que las cubrió.

―¿Eh?― murmuro, casi chillando al notar como el apoyaba su cuchillo filoso, sobre la línea de su mandíbula.

―Hazlo ahora― ordeno, dibujando una sonrisa malvada. Ella lo observo con sus pupilas temblando, mientras subía sus manos hacia el cuello de la misma.

Atrapó la tela con firmeza, lo suficiente que sus temblorosas manos le permitían. Con lentitud la sacó de sus hombros para luego bajarla a lo largo de sus brazos. Detuvo sus manos en sus antebrazos, al ver como él enderezaba su espalda y la observaba sonriente.

―¿Qué…qué sucede?― pregunto confundida, rezando por que él no saltara sobre su yugular y la matara allí mismo. Para su sorpresa, él se acerco hacia ella, acortando la distancia de sus rostros. Sus labios estaban dispuesto a juntarse con los de ella, cuando el ruido de una pelota de fútbol al ser golpeada contra la cabeza del militar, hizo que se detuvieran en seco.

Con completo espanto, Flaky observo cómo tanto Cuddles como Toothy, se acercaban hacia ellos meneando sus manos en alto en forma de saludo. Mientras que el militar, que suavemente había soltado su cintura, para llevar sus manos hacia la funda de su arma, que descasaba a un lado de su cadera, fruncía su ceño con completa seriedad.

Una sonrisa deforme se formo en su rostro, antes de girar su cabeza a un lado para atrapar el balón entre sus manos. Ella tembló, al ver como la navaja era desvainada por detrás de la espalda de él, a la vez que el balón era extendido por un brazo ancho hacia su mejor amigo.

―Ven a buscarla, rubio― Si Cuddles no fuera tan ingenuo, posiblemente hubiese captado aquel tono siniestro que esa simple orden tenia escondida entre silabas.

Soltó un grito antes de colgarse como una sanguijuela al brazo del militar, que ceñudo, bajo su rostro hacia ella.

―¿Qué quieres?― La pregunta fría, le dio miedo, pero a su pesar se permitió ordenar a sus labios a que articularan una respuesta.

―Un…un…―observo el rostro desconcertado de Cuddles, antes de escuchar la campanita alegre que el carritos de helados, producía― Un…helado…― murmuro, intentando moverlo de su lugar para jalarlo con ella. Pero era imposible, él era como una roca.

Él la observo por unos momentos antes de posar sus ojos color dorado sobre los dos jóvenes que esperaban de vuelta su juguete. Se alzo sobre las puntillas de sus pies, para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, para tener nuevamente la atención del militar.

―Un…heladito…¿Si?― Normalmente, no se comportaba de esa manera con Fliqpy, generalmente corría como una loca al simplemente sentirlo reír de forma extraña. Pero ahora, la seguridad de sus amigos estaba en peligro, y sin con ese tono, lograba convencer a su novio de irse de ese lugar estaría dándole otro día más de vida, a esos dos.

Él sonrió malvadamente, antes inclinarse hacia ella y besar sus labios con descaro. Ella gimió, sin darse cuenta al sentir como su labio inferior era capturado por el filo de sus dientes.

Fliqpy mostro una sonrisa de lado, a la vez que posaba el balón en el suelo. Para cubrir su cintura con sus brazos.

―Está bien. Te comprare un helado…― Flaky suspiro aliviada al ver como daba media vuelta para seguirla. – Si prometes. Darme un obsequio cuando termine esta cita…

―¿U-un obsequio?― tartamudeo. ¿Por qué Fliqpy, le pediría algo como eso?. Si… ella mejor que nadie, sabía que no le daba importancia a las cosas materiales. Y su único aprecio que tenia, era sentir la sangre tibia, escurrirse entre sus dedos y demás placeres perversos...

¡Esperen!...A no ser que...

―Si…un pequeño _presente_. Por comportarme como un buen novio― Ella vacilo, al escuchar aquello. Sin embargo, espero a que los helados estén en las manos del militar para contestar. Un helado de fresas fue extendido hacia ella, a la vez que uno de menta era apretado contra su mano ancha― Aquí tienes…Ahora prométeme que me darás ese obsequio cuando termine la cita…

Ella guardo silencio, haciendo que él mostrara una astuta sonrisa que eclipsaba a la de un zorro inteligente. Con gracia, hizo mover su cuchillo entre sus dedos, antes de lanzarlo con destreza hacia un lado.

Curiosa, ella corrió su rostro, para observar como el balón de los jóvenes, era reventado por el arma. Mientras estos, lo observaban con sus ojos abiertos de par a par.

―La próxima vez va directo a la cabeza del rubio…―Tras mostrar una mueca amarga, ella lamió su helado, intentando de alguna manera calmar sus nervios.

―¿Qué clase de obsequio te tengo que dar?

―No es nada difícil de realizar…Simplemente deseo una pequeña _cosita_…― Ella se sonrojo con rudeza, ese tono perverso que agregaba al hablar, no era para nada tranquilizador, y más viniendo de él.

Tras pensar por unos momentos, trago en seco, el nudo amargo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Su sospecha estaba asegurada, confirmada y porque no cumplida...

Sabia a ciencia cierta que jamas podría escapar del militar.

―Mi virginidad…no es una pequeña _cosita_…―soltó con el helado derritiéndose en su mano, ante la temperatura que se encontraban.

Su sonrisa perversa se borro al instante de escucharla. Él la observo, con sus ojos abiertos. Sorprendido, y con la pizca rotunda del desconcierto tatuado en su rostro serio. Sin poderse creer que ella le dijera aquello.

Flaky deseo, en verdad deseo, que la tierra se la tragara. O en su defecto, que algún estúpido venga y la matara sin querer, o con el más siniestro de los deseos. Estar muerta, era mejor que estar en esa situación, en la que Fliqpy la observaba con una completa sorpresa, mientras ella temblaba como un chihuahua histérico.

―Yo...―¡Listo! Ahí quedaba su preciada virginidad. Robada por una siniestra mente que lo único que le importaba era su beneficio propio― Yo te iba a pedir que me regales una nueva navaja― soltó, haciendo que ella se mareara ante la vergüenza rotunda que la rodeaba.

―¿Una nueva navaja?― pregunto estética en su lugar mientras el cono de helado se rompía entre sus dedos.

―Sí, una pequeña para guardarla en mi bota. El idiota de Flippy, la quería. Pero deseaba que tú, se la regalaras para que tenga más "significado". Sin embargo, es tan cobarde, que nos se animaba a pedírtela personalmente― Flaky estuvo tentada atrapar la navaja que descansaba en su cintura, para cortarse el cuello en ese mismo momento, ella misma. O simplemente, correr como una idiota por todo el parque, hasta que algo o alguien la mataran. Y despertara al otro día, como nueva.

Su rostro se camuflo con su cabello revuelto, al ella sentir como las lágrimas de vergüenza emergían de sus lagrimales.

―¡Y el pervertido, luego soy yo!― exclamo despreocupadamente mientras lamia su helado con tranquilidad. Luego de unos momentos en silencio, en donde ya tenía en claro que la peli roja no volvería a soltar ninguna palabra más hasta que la secuestraran los ovnis y le implantara una garganta nueva, decidió hablar con firmeza― Por otro lado…No tenía idea de que era virgen…― el tono ronco hizo que ella se corriera varios metros, lejos de él, sobre esa banca blanca en la que se encontraban sentados. Con una sonrisa ladeada él se acerco a su oído para ronronear como un felino meloso― Eso hace que me gustes más. No tienes idea, de cómo deseo que me des ese pequeño _presente…_Y yo no me refiero, al obsequio que Flippy desea. Sino al que _yo_, deseo…

Ahí fue que Flaky quedo en estado de coma, ante tanto estrés y pena. Definitivamente tendrá que manejar bien su cuerpo, y más si este se volvía una gelatina, al escucharlo susurrar aquello con el aroma dulce y fuerte del helado de menta.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias, por leer :)_**

**_Y un cariñoso abrazo a:_**

**_24LORM3RCU1_**

**_Jellyfish Gaji_**

**_XFantasy-chanX_**

**_Feyris Nyan_**

**_ivon 1297_**

**_perlacarroza_**

**_Luna Paola Black (Mi linda y adorable acosadora ;D)_**

**_y a Yue Akai. _**

**_En verdad agradezco mucho, a los que leen este fic. Los aprecio, por darle una oportunidad a las humildes historias de esta escritora demente xD_**

**_Besitos con gusto a heladito! C:_**


	4. Gesto

**_Aclaración_**_**: "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans, que desean leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada similar :D**_

_**Chapter : 4/¿?**_

* * *

_**Gesto. **_

Normalmente, Flaky solía ignorar completamente los asuntos amorosos de su amiga. En verdad, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, debió a que simplemente llegaban a durar, hasta que la mujer de cabellos rosados se acostaba con ellos, o no cumplían sus expectativas como "Novios perfectos".

Pero en esos momentos, se le era imposible ignorar ese noviazgo debido a simplemente varias razones. La _primera:_ Tenía la mayor parte del día, a una Giggles que suspiraba enamorada mientras señalaba las notorias virtudes de su actual novio.

La _segunda:_ Cuando su mejor amigo, la buscaba para hacer algo juntos, cada cinco segundos el celular del militar sonaba con rudeza, haciendo que él dejara de hablar para contestar con una sonrisa boba en sus labios a su novia.

La _tercera:_ Cuando Cuddles, entraba a su casa (Sin tocar la puerta, está de más aclarar), buscaba con rudeza su jugo de zanahorias en SU refrigerador, y se desplomaba como si fuera su casa, sobre el sofá – importándole poco que ella esté o no, presentable— era plenamente para protestar molesto, sobre cómo puede ser que alguien hable con tanta devoción de una persona. Para ella, que lo conocía desde prácticamente usaban pañales, era evidente que el rubio estaba celoso. ¿Y quién lo tenía que escuchar derramar sus celos, hasta las tres de la madrugada? ¡Ella!.

La _cuarta:_ Era simplemente, molesto. Tener a un militar suspirando a tu lado, mientras cargaban montones de regalos para su "noviecita".

Y q_uinta,_ pero no menos importante: Ella definitivamente no estaba celosa.

Ella nunca se considero una persona celosa. Es más, se alegraba, de que las personas a su alrededor sean felices. Pero, algo en verdad no era normal últimamente.

Le molestaba, que Flippy pasara todo su tiempo, hablando de Giggles, o embobado en su celular, contestando los mensajes que su amada le enviaba. Como también, escuchar a Giggles, señalar la ferocidad con la que el militar se expresaba a la hora de "_amar"_. ¡Y no nos estamos refiriendo a besitos y abrazos!. Ella no tenía un tabú a la hora de hablar sobre esos temas, y por eso Flaky en ocasiones la miraba molesta antes de inconscientemente apretar sus dientes con fuerza.

Ella era tímida, si. Pero no significaba que su paciencia era infinita. Y en este caso, ya extrañamente ya estaba harta.

Pero no quería ser la malvada de la película. Ella no quería entrometerse en su relación, simplemente por un estúpido sentimiento que se posaba en su pecho, y la hacía rodar los ojos cada vez que los veía juntos, o simplemente los veía sonreírse bobamente.

Evitaba a toda costa, tanto a Giggles como a Flippy. No quería ser grosera. Por lo que simplemente los ignoraba, con la esperanza de que aquella molestia, simplemente desapareciera. Los quería a ambos, los dos eran unos grandes amigos. Y estaba completamente segura, que si aquel sentimiento extraño, no estuviera allí, estaría cien por ciento segura de que los vería con ojos animados, y les desearía las mejores de la suerte.

Se removió incomoda en su sofá, había pasado toda la tarde viendo esas ridículas películas de comedia románticas, mientras un par de pastelillos que Nutty le había pedido, se horneaban en el horno. Alzo su cabeza por encima del respaldo del sofá, para observar la bolsa de papel que descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Toco su celular, para observar la hora. Su amigo, adicto al azúcar, se estaba tardando. Pero no esperaba menos de Nutty, siempre llegaba tarde.

El timbre sonó, haciéndole sonreír, antes de parase y caminar a la cocina y atrapar la bolsa. Sus pies descalzos, acariciaron la alfombra del living, antes de tocar los azulejos del suelo y abrir la puerta sonriente.

—¡Ya te estabas tardando!. Te hice unas galletas también, espero que te gusten— Sus ojos se abrieron con rudeza, al levantar su mirada de la bolsa, y posarla sobre la persona parada frene a ella.

No era la figura desordenada y desprolija de su amigo, la que hizo que su rostro palideciera. Ni siquiera, era la mirada desigual, pero cálida que Nutty tenía, la que ocasiono que sus dedos se cerraran con fuerza sobre el papel en su mano.

Sino que frente a ella, se encontraba el diablo en persona. Pero no con una navaja en su mano, dispuesta a mandarla al infierno. Sino que una botella de vino en su mano izquierda, en conjunto con una rosa que era extendida hacia ella, eran las que le mostraban aquella imagen de Flippy.

—¡Pero qué lindo detalle, preciosa!— Dijo con una voz ronca, mientras una sonrisa de dientes de tiburón, se le era regalada. Tiro lejos la botella de vino vacía, para atrapar en su lugar aquella bolsa de papel— Mi ex novia, jamás me hacia estas delicias— comento antes de dejar la rosa sobre la mano de Flaky, y darse la media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. Ella lo observo confundida, haciendo que él la observara con sus ojos dorados, por encima de su hombro— Espero que tú no seas como ella. Porque en verdad, me daría pena manchar otra rosa…

—¿Manchar otra rosa?...¿A qué te refieres?— Él sonrió como el demonio astuto que era, antes de meterse una galleta a la boca y retirarse del lugar.

Ella bajo la mirada a la rosa, haciendo que de inmediato se diera cuenta de aquella humedad que la cubría. A pesar de todo, no la tiro, la poso sobre un jarrón cercano, y la olio con atención.

Olía a rosa y a un perfume extrañamente familiar. Era un muy dulce gesto.

* * *

_**Que decir, ademas de un pesado: lo siento. Lamento no poder actualizar más seguido, pero en verdad no tengo tiempo para nada. Ademas del hecho, en que perdí todos mis trabajos. Aunque tengo varios capítulos de este fic. **_

_**Intentare actualizar, entre esta semana, Demonic Love. Mientras que Maldito Destino tendrá que esperar, al igual que el otro fic. Necesito organizarme. n.n jeje**_

_**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a:**_

**_XFantasy-chanX_**

**_Lluvisna_**

**_ivon1297_**

**_241LORM3RCUR1_**

**_Feyris Nyan_**

**_Luna Paola Black_**

**_Hiner _**

**_perlacarroza_**

**_Por sus lindos y alentadores comentarios. En verdad, el leer ese apoyo por parte de ustedes, hacen que decida seguir con esto. C:...Muchísimas gracias. _**

**_¡Gracias por leer!. ( Y no dudes dejarme tu opinión, tomatazos, patadas en las costillas (?), o simplemente una linda y alentadora _****_sugerencia)_**


	5. Pubertad

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer los comentario que me han dejado en el capitulo anterior. Me gustaría contestar por PM, pero tengo un problema técnico, y no me lo permite:**_

**_WolfyAney:_**** Gracias por esperar, pero por fortuna te pude traer este capitulo antes de lo previsto. Gracias por esperar ^^**

**_XFantasy-chanX:_**** Jaja, tienes razon, en verdad esos son los pensamientos mientras lo lees. Muchas gracias por esos comentarios tan lindos que me dejas :D**

**_Jelly fish Gaji:_**** Tienes razón el Flippy x Giggles, no esta muy bien visto dentro de esta serie. En lo personal, no me gusta pero tampoco lo desprecio. Tienes razón, la relacion de Flippy y Flaky, es mucho más madura y algo exotica si los ves desde el punto de escritora. En lo personal me encanta escribir de ellos.**

**Gracias a ti por leerme! C:**

**_241LORM3RCU1:_**** Completamente de acuerdo. Los celos son muy peligrosos, y más si son de esta serie, tan... peculiar...jeje **

**Gracias por comentar, linda. Prometo leerte en cuando tenga la oportunidad :)**

**_Hiner:_**** Aqui tienes, espero que te guste. :D**

* * *

**_Aclaración_****_: _********_"Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans, que desean leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada._**

**_Chapter: 5/¿?_**

* * *

**_Pubertad_**

La pubertad era algo rara, exóticamente rara. Una metamorfosis idéntica la de una mariposa. En verdad sentir como tu cuerpo comienza a cambiar, hace que también tu mente comience a realizar esos cambios a tus pensamientos. Comienzas a notar las diferencias entre niños y niñas. Son mucho más notorias ahora que sus cuerpo estaban cambiando, que en el pasado cuando no había más diferencia que una distinción por colores.

Splendid, supo llevar la pubertad muy bien, a pesar de ser un súper héroe que desde pequeño no supo manejar sus poderes y terminaba destrozando grandes cantidades de territorio y parte del país. Pero fuera de ello, él la paso normalmente, como cualquier otro adolecente. Aunque aun era un hombre de diecinueve años, sabía que esos cambios podían terminar luego de pasada la edad "temporal" de los hechos. Y a causa, de que ninguna chica le llamaba la atención – Ni siquiera la súper dotada físicamente de Giggles—, el dedujo que ya era un adulto, hecho y derecho que no se dejaba llevar por actitudes dignas de un adolecente.

Grande fue su error al pensar de esa manera.

El héroe mordió otro trozo de la manzana amarillenta que había atrapado, del árbol en que en esos momentos se encontraba descansando. La brisa suave, casi un susurro del viento, meció las hojas verdosas a la vez en que sus cabellos azules se revoloteaban sobre su cabeza. No le importo, hacía falta más un montón de hojas en su cara, para que él dejara esa cómoda posición que había obtenido.

Lástima que un grito ahogado, pesaba más que todas aquellas hojas sobre su ropa.

Gruño por lo bajo mientras emprendía vuelo. Un vuelo casi perezoso, hacia el necesitado que aclamaba auxilio con ese molesto chillido.

Grande. En verdad fue grande la sorpresa que se llevo al encontrarse con una persona al punto de caer de una rama, mientras miraba con infinito horror a un inofensivo, e inclusive, tierno pollito.

Descendió con cautela hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su presencia. Sonrió al sentir como aquella melena rojiza, la última vez que la había visto era algo corta para una señorita, pero ahora se dejaba relucir hasta el punto de acariciarle la cintura bajo se una leve capa de caspa.

—¿En que necesita mi ayuda, señorita?— Sabia que esa criatura era de género femenino, aunque miles de veces él, cuando la vio en las convenciones de comic o cuando era testigo de alguna de sus hazañas que terminaban con la mitad de la población mundial muerta, ella incluida, creyó que era un muchachito afeminado.

Esa falta de pechos "generosos", o mejor dicho, notables y ese ex cabello corto color escarlata. Podían confundir a quien quiera que la viera, sin embargo, en una ocasión cuando le toco salvarla junto con su mejor amigo, de ser aplastada por un extraño automóvil que emergió de la nada. Ella se encargo de hacerle saber que era una niña, o mejor dicho, eso entendió tras esos balbuceos tímidos, en donde intento darles las gracias y corregirlo en el error de decirle "Amigo".

Ella abrió sus parpados, revelando un seco y oscuro color rubí, que demostraban en toda su plenitud lo asustada que estaba. Él se considero un enfermo, al pensar que aquellas lagrimas cristalinas cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas, eran tiernas.

—Sa…sáqueme de aquí…por favor…—rogo mientras observaba de reojo a las crías de gallinas que picoteaban el suelo, buscando algún insecto pequeño o migaja para alimentarse.

—¡El súper héroe Splendid a su servicio!— la atrapo entre sus brazos, sintiendo en el acto como esos bracitos delgados se aferraban a su cuello en conjunto en que ella escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

La observo de reojo, en verdad la pubertad la había cambiado. De ser una pequeña niña escuálida, a ser una mujer encantadoramente hermosa, había un solo paso.

Al instante, sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Él sabía que estaba sonrojado, pero eso no hacía que justificara el porqué el calor se acumulaba en un solo lugar, dentro de sus pantalones. Y más cuando sentía la piel desnuda de sus piernas bajo el tacto de su mano, como también observaba como ella con una mano libre intentaba atrapar su falda negra entre sus muslos, para que esta no mostrara esa braga blanca, con dibujos infantiles.

Él cerró sus ojos con fuerza, respirando más rudamente, pero no a causa del viento que golpeaba su cara, sino por el inmenso autocontrol que estaba teniendo sobre su cuerpo para no pensar en aquel hombro de piel cremosa que tocaba su mentón, al ella abrazarlo con fuerza para no caerse.

¡Giggles tenía razón!. Era un mal héroe.

Era una desgracia siendo un héroe, y no porque sus rescates siempre terminaban con la victima muerta, y media ciudad destruida…y muerta. Sino porque solo un jodido desequilibrado pensaba en esas cosas mientras estaba rescatando a una civil.

—Me doy asco— hablo por lo bajo mientras luchaba con aquel intenso derrame nasal que amenazaba con salir de nariz, al ver como ella tras soltar un chillido aferraba sus piernas a su cadera, en un esforzado intento por no caerse al suelo y romperse la cabeza, o en su defecto, morir.

—Po…por favor…lléveme…a…a casa…—su tartamudeo lo hizo distraerse de aquellos muslos que sus manos sostenían con fuerza. Era una vez sumamente baja, casi un susurro, pero en verdad era adorable.

—Seguro…¿Dónde queda tu casa?— su voz sonó algo ronca, muy a su pesar. Ella tras decirle su dirección volvió a esconder su rostro por detrás de su hombro. Luchando con las ganas de vomitar que acariciaban su garganta, sintiendo la bilis amarga en su paladar. Odiaba las alturas, le daban terror.

Descendió lento, mientras buscaba con la mirada la descripción leve que le había dado la mujer entre sus brazos. Cuando encontró la pintoresca casa, sonrió para sí. Su tortura mental había terminado.

Se paro sobre sus pies, mientras ella aun se aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera una sanguijuela. Una sonrisa leve se poso sobre sus labios, antes de correrle un poco el cabello y acercarlos sobre su oído.

—Flaky…ya estamos en tu casa— susurro haciendo que ella relajara un poco sus músculos tensos. Con sus piernas aun rígidas despendio al suelo, tanteando levemente el concreto con la suela de su bota, para luego dejar que sus dos pies se posaran sobre él. Sus brazos aun se aferraban a ese cuerpo firme, mientras ella reconocía un poco el terreno, y dejaba que su corazón dejara de latir como si hubiese corrido por dos días una maratón, o hubiese escapado de Fliqpy dieciocho veces seguidas. Una vez calmada atrajo sus brazos a su pecho, mientras soltaba un suspiro suave.

Alzo su mirada hacia el héroe, encontrándose con una mirada extraña. Observo su rostro, confundida al notar el rotundo asombro que cubría sus ojos, a la par que ese rojizo sonrojo que manchaba sus mejillas blancas.

—Señor…¿Se…se encuentra bien?— pregunto bajito, abriendo sus ojos con rudeza, al ver como él intentaba por todos los medio cubrir su nariz con su mano enguantada.

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué la sangre comenzaba a caer de entre los dedos de Splendid? ¿Y porque sentía tanto frio en sus piernas?

Bajo la mirada hacia abajo, descubriendo con infinito horror como su falda a causa del viaje aéreo se había subido varios centímetros más quedando casi a la altura de su cintura, revelando sus infantiles bragas blancas con flores color ambarinas.

Se mantuvo un momento quieta, mientras sentía como algo pesado cubría sus hombros a la vez que el cuerpo del héroe salía volando lejos, con una mandíbula rota y una rotunda suela de una bota militar marcada en su rostro.

Splendid cayó cerca de un patio cercano, perdiéndose de su vista, mientas que en su lugar la espalda ancha del militar se encontraba tensa. Ella se acordó de su situación cubriéndose con rudeza por esa chaqueta grande que le cubría hasta llegar hasta sus rodillas.

Avergonzada vio como Flippy se giraba hacia ella aun más sonrojado que Splendid. Mirando el suelo en el acto, mientras se rascaba levemente su nuca, y respiraba agitadamente. Ella observo como por debajo de aquella camiseta negra, su pecho se movía con rudeza, mientras intentaba todas las formas para no mirarla a los ojos.

Sonrió agradecida mientras olía su colonia en esa chaqueta que colgaba de sus hombros. Alzo su rostro hacia él, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Flippy…—llamo, haciendo que él colocara sus ojos abiertos más de la cuenta en ella— Gracias…—susurro sonrojada, mientras le sonreía con calidez.

Si ella no hubiese sido una paranoica de primera, hubiera jurado que sintió como algo se rompía en la cabeza del militar, antes de que este hubiera caído al suelo con rudeza y un hilito de sangre comenzaba a correr de las aletas de su nariz, pasando por esos labios que tenían una sonrisa boba.

—¡OH POR DIOS!¡Flippy, contesta!¡¿Estás bien?!¡Flippy!— Grito asustada mientras comenzaba a sacudirlo con fuerza, intentando inútilmente que volviera a su estado consiente.

Verdaderamente, Flaky jamás entendería que reacción causaba en los hombres ahora que la pubertad había tocado a su puerta. Y más si estos, no la veían de manera fraternal o paternal, como eran el caso de varios de los personajes con los cuales socializaba normalmente.


	6. Necesidad

**_Aclaración_****_:"Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, esta hecho por una fan, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Si lucro, ni nada. _**

**_Para este capitulo, me quise salir un poco de la temática tierna, y profundizarme un poco en algo más profundo. En la necesidad de ayudar a alguien, o en la necesidad de que alguien te ayude o te consuele, cuando estas mal. Me ha pasado muchas veces, sentir la brutal necesidad de que alguien seque mis lagrimas y me consuele...Por eso para este capitulo, desee hacerlo girando sobre ese tema. _**

**_Chapter: 6/¿?_**

**_Necesidad._**

Sus huesos le pesaban, a la par en que su garganta era rasgada por aquel nudo agudo que no la dejaba respirar. A su alrededor, un silencio fúnebre rodeaba la habitación cubierta de sangre, donde la muerte se retiraba solemnemente por la puerta luego de haber tocado con su mano huesuda a sus amigos, que ahora yacían regados por doquier.

Ella apretó sus labios con fuerza, mientras sentía como las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, para limpiar aquel rostro de niña que aun a pesar de ya ser mayor de edad, aun la seguía acompañado, con sus mejillas algo regordetas y sonrojadas, y aquellos labios hinchados por tantos morderlos.

Llevo sus manos frágiles hasta su cara, para observar con espanto, como aquella figura— parada en medio de la habitación con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo— se giraba levemente para verla en aquel rincón encorvada de miedo.

Fue una milésima de segundo, o simplemente fue una jugarreta de mal gusto de su mente, pero ella por un momento lo vio borrar aquella sonrisa, al observarla en aquel estado. Su mirada dorada, se opaco, al momento en que las fracciones de su rostro de desfiguraban ante el espanto, de observar a su alrededor.

La peliroja, simplemente pudo escuchar como sus rodillas sonaban en un ruido secó, al desplomarse sobre el suelo, mientras su respiración comenzaba a hacerse irregular, al momento en que observaba sus manos repletas de sangre ajena. No sangre enemiga, sino la sangre de sus propios amigos. Ella se levanto sobre sus propias piernas, importándole poco que aquello le doliera en el alma, al tenerlas tanto en aquella posición incómoda.

Su espalda se adhirió a la pared, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella. Pero no fue hasta que él soltó la navaja contra la pared, con rabia, con ira incontrolable, y rompió a llorar, que ella se permitió dar un paso tembloroso hacia él.

—Flippy…—llamo en un tartamudeo, ella le temía a prácticamente todo. Y ese soldado, que ahora posaba su frente contra él suelo mientras lloraba, no era la excepción. Fue por eso, que horas atrás ella había estado exigiendo a Cuddles, una explicación del porqué había invitado al militar a esa pequeña fiesta.

Raramente, a pesar de su terror hacia él, pocas veces había muerto cuando él enloquecía. Siempre la dejaba con vida, torturándola plenamente con aquellas imágenes horrorosas en donde la sangre, huesos, y órganos internos, de sus amigos, o personas que quedaban bajo el filo del cuchillo, eran actores principales de esos escenarios macabros.

Él levanto su mirada hacia ella, sorprendido. Antes de cerrar sus parpados con fuerza y romperse a llorar nuevamente. Con una valentía momentánea, Flaky se arrodillo frente a él, ignorando la humedad de la sangre derramada, que mancho la piel de sus piernas.

Sus manos temblaron, pero a pesar de ello fue capaz de atrapar el rostro del chico entre ellas. Con su rostro acunado entre sus manos finas y pequeñas, él se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, aun cuando la irritación en ellos hacia que el blanco en ellos tornara un horrible color rojizo.

—Lo siento…—soltó con voz ronca y rasposa, pero sin dejar de ser algo gangosa ante las lagrimas que aun acariciaban su rostro. Flaky, guardo silencio, antes de rodear sus brazos en su cuello y sentir como su cabello verdoso acariciaba su mentón.

Espero unos segundos. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Contándolos mentalmente, antes de que él, aferrara sus brazos anchos alrededor de su torso y recargara su rostro manchado con una expresión de profunda tristeza, en su pecho.

Flaky se consideraba a sí misma, alguien madura. Ella ya había dejado de lado aquellas acciones infantiles que una vez, en el pasado, con una inocencia propia de un infante, realizaba a diario. Sin embargo, en esos momentos ella quería romper a llorar como una niña, pero no por tener miedo a los monstruos debajo de la cama o a la oscuridad...o a los pollitos. Sino a algo más extraño que la imaginación, a los sentimientos desgarradores que oprimían su pecho al escuchar a Flippy, su mejor amigo a pesar de su terror hacia él, llorar de esa manera entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron con rudeza, ante un pensamiento que se poso sobre su mente.

Era una tonta. Fue una tonta y siempre lo seria, por creer que esas acciones sádicas y enfermas, correspondía a Flippy plenamente. Flippy era una persona enferma, una víctima. Una persona, que ella por estar enferma de miedo, había tratado inútilmente de ignorar a toda costa, luego de haber caído en las acciones atroces que realizaba ese militar. Pero una voz dentro de ella, la regaño severamente ante esa acción.

No quería sonrojarse, ni mucho menos sonreír como una tonta al darse cuenta de esos sentimientos que la llevaron a abrazarlo con cariño, ante esa desesperación que mostraba en esos momentos. Quería curarlo, y a su vez, curarse ella misma.

No por una acción bondadosa, sino porque lo necesitaban. Se necesitaban mutuamente, para curarse. Necesitaban besarse esas heridas abiertas, que habitaban en sus mentes. Él necesitaba que ella le brindara una protección no física, sino sentimental. Y ella, necesitaba sentirse protegida, y que aquella fobia rotunda que tenía hacia él se esfumara.

Sonrió levemente, sintiendo como la sangre ya seca en sus mejillas, se caía levemente en pequeños pedacitos oscuros de color rubí. Lo atrajo más hacia sí, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer a la par de las de él.

Acuno nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos, mientras pegaba su frente a la de él, mirándolo de manera cariñosa. Él simplemente, la observo con atención, antes de que una expresión de tristeza de posara nuevamente sobre esas dos gemas exóticas que eran sus ojos.

—Lo siento…En verdad lo lamento— murmuro con su voz destrozada. Sin embargo, ella simplemente rozo sus labios con los de él, en un toque, leve como el aleteo de una mariposa, pero no por eso menos profundo.

—Cálmate…Ya paso todo—susurro contra sus labios, sintiendo como la respiración del militar le hacía cosquillas en su rostro, y notaba la sorpresa rotunda en su ojos— En unas horas, volverán a la vida…

—Pero eso no compensa, la manera en la que los maté…— Su mirada bajo al suelo, haciendo que Flaky simplemente lo mirara preocupada— He probado lo imposible, para deshacerme de él. Sin embargo, vuelve a aparecer. Vuelve a matar…— Rabia, dolor, pero sobre todo un profundo odio cubría su voz.

Flaky, aun sintiendo la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de su torso, y sin ella despegarse de su agarre sobre su cuello. Sonrió tímidamente, antes de barrer con la yema de sus dedos aquellos cristales que bajaban por aquel rostro bello.

—Entonces…Aprende a vivir con él…— Él alzo sus cejas sin entender. Haciendo que Flaky ampliara su sonrisa— No podrás deshacerte de él, pero si podrás aprender a vivir con él…Lo lograras, sé que lo harás. Y yo estaré allí para ayudarte— Aseguro, con aquella sonrisa amable y compasiva, la cual hacia que el pecho de él doliera, al verla dirigida plenamente para él.

Alzo su mano amplia hasta su mejilla manchada con sangre, para acariciarla con cuidado. Disfrutando la suavidad de su piel pálida, antes de acercar su rostro hacia el suyo, y disfrutar del roce dulce de sus labios heridos. Ignoro el sabor metálico que se poso en su paladar, al succionar levemente el labio inferior. Simplemente, ignoro todo.

No le importaba el lugar. Ni mucho menos su estado.

Se concentro en abrazar a esa diminuta mujer, que en esos momentos simplemente le brindaba aquella calidez y tranquilidad a su corazón putrefacto y a su mente dañada por la guerra.

La necesita.

La necesitaba a su lado. Porque era únicamente ella, la que él amaba.

* * *

**_Soy una miseria que no debió haber nacido, lo sé. Antes de que exploten mi casa y me envenenen, quiero disculparme (y mudarme de casa), por la notoria tardanza. Tenia este capitulo listo para publicar, hace dos semanas, pero me surgieron unos problemas que no me permitieron subirlo. _**

**_Sin embargo, aqui ta´! :D_**

**_Bien, ahora a contestar sus lindos comentarios:_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Lluvisna: jaja Tienes razón es demaciado inocente como para darse una idea de lo que hay en la mente de estos pervertidos! ja...Gracias por comentar, linda! :D _**

**_Yue: Creeme muchas, nos hariamos lezbiana por Flaky! jajaja...(Bueno, yo lo haria -.-U) _**

**_Laidyx: ¡GRACIAS! T^T...Lo sé, suelo poner a estos personajes en las situaciones más raras que ha de haber D:...Pero me encanta! (w) jajaja. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado :D_**

**_Jellyfish Gaji: Gracias a ti por leerme! :)... Si tienes razón, ese papel le queda demasiado bien a él o a Lumpy! jaja :D..._****_Comparto tu amor latente por ellos! :3_**

**_241LORM3RCUR1: _****_Que gusto que te haya gustado! :D...Adoro tus comentarios, y prometo pasarme por el forum de Soul Eater, cuando pueda y dejarte un sexy comentario! xD jaja_**

**_XFantasy-chanX: No son pervertidos, piensan sexy! ¬w¬ jejeje...Gracias por comentar! :D...En verdad me llenan de apoyo cuando leo comentarios de esa manera tan positiva._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Gracias por leer! :D...No olviden dejar comentarios, si lo desean. Me alegra que tanta gente le guste lo que hago, por lo que ellos son los que me motivan a seguir con esto. _**

**_Otra cosa, dentro de esta semana, o la otra, subire el capitulo de "Maldito Destino" o "My Protected Rebel", aquel que termine primero de escribir!_**

**_Nos leemos. _**


End file.
